


amor (makes me take a deep breath)

by juncheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, all seokmin does is smile but wonwoo (and i) cannot handle that, au where wonwoo can't comprehend how he scored seokmin, holy shit there isn't a drop of angst in this who the hell am i, seokmin is the sun and wonwoo has a mini crisis over it, this is as close to using metaphors as i'll ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juncheol/pseuds/juncheol
Summary: “Seokmin-ah is like the sun, you know?”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	amor (makes me take a deep breath)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be studying for an exam due today and writing a journal also due today but clearly I have poor impulse control.

Wonwoo has never really thought about it before until Jihoon brings it up.

“Seokmin-ah is like the sun, you know?”

It’s meant as a joke, but the words form something in Wonwoo’s chest anyways, a small cyclone confined to his rib cage, his heart the calm eye. He has to turn around and look at Seokmin, who’s laughing at a joke Vernon must have said. He’s smiling, always smiling, and at face value, Wonwoo can see it instantly. His eyes are squished close from how wide his grin is, perfect teeth bared to the night sky as another howl of laughter escapes him. Even now, it stuns Wonwoo how a scrunched face can take his breath away, how infectious an innocent smile can be to resist. 

When Seokmin finally catches his eye, the man’s smile falters for a second, eyes comically wide. Years ago, Wonwoo would have called that _fear,_ but a shaky confession whispered under cotton sheets gave it a different name, gave it wings and an endless bright sky. It’s nice to know even someone as simple as Wonwoo can have an effect on him. But he supposes Seokmin has always been like that. Because Seokmin doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve—it is his crown, a birthright as much as it is a priceless memento, a beautiful burden. For it is easy to love Seokmin, but even easier for Seokmin to love back.

Wonwoo’s hand twitches, skin cold under the fabric of his coat. He is too far from Seokmin right now to touch him, but yearning knows nothing of reason. And maybe Seokmin understands this as well because a soft look settles in his eyes and his own hands fumble around for a moment, confused over how to resist a polarity that is stronger than any force in the world. The smile that blooms across Seokmin’s face this time is boyish, cheeky. His eyes still squish close and his lips still form a small heart, but a light flush dusts his cheeks. Warmth settles in Wonwoo’s bloodstream, as fast as it is calming. The cyclone in his chest picks up speed, ripping apart his lungs and turning his bones to dust, but his heart is steady, steady as it’ll ever be.

“Yeah,” is all Wonwoo can say when he finally remembers how to breathe. “I can see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed and probably bad lmao sorry.
> 
> Feel free to clown me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ahlovejun).


End file.
